


闪回

by Ambulocetus



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus
Summary: 隐线的罗兰太太，中年失意男人图书馆里手冲(不是)。虽然有成人内容，但是完全不色，只有痛苦、还有更痛苦。写的时候也极其痛苦，痛苦到拧巴……到快写完的时候已经快不知道在写些什么了。希望写出了一些深刻的东西。
Kudos: 6





	闪回

图书馆里没有烟也没有酒，甚至几乎没有其他活人，只有活人变成的、或许有用的废纸卷在地上，在总类层的地上杂乱地铺张开来。罗兰窝在休息室里他那张硬邦邦的折叠床上看着头顶被过分吊高的天花板，感觉到喉头一阵干涩。

历史层的小姑娘偶尔会来看他，告诉他又整理出了什么有趣的东西，间或小小地抱怨一些馆长大人的事情，手里总抱着一摞子没归档的书还有她厚重的笔记本。而这多少会让他稍微提起些精神去应付接下来的来宾，多些能说话的家伙总比什么都没有要好，虽然这本来就是被指派的“工作”之一，只不过换种想法和说法让人更乐意去做那些活计而已。

罗兰对那些一头脑热冲进图书馆的年轻人、浪费下半辈子变成一本可能翻两遍就没人看了的书的举动没有太多意见，甚至偶尔会感慨——年轻真好，能装下很多感情，不像他，本质上罗兰对于那些与他无关的家伙们都相当薄情，和所有的都市人一样，对于其他人总漠不关心的薄情，或许曾经产生过关心，但施舍感情压根是毫无意义的事情，都市的生活不允许他们那么做。连自己活着都无法保障，那就不要再考虑有的没的的玩意儿了。

所以，一码归一码。只有白痴和还没尝过生活滋味的小家伙会把感情当做他们有的一切，甚至为了某人而不是自己战斗，那太蠢、也太危险。

他在床上翻了个身，险些滚到地上。所幸休息室的门好好地关着，几乎不会有人知道他在下班时间里在这里躺下产生无意义的迷思。罗兰抬起一只手触碰着嘴唇，找不到烟、来颗糖果倒也不错，然而这里也找不着糖，他没有馆长大人那样想要什么随手说不定就能捏出来的本事。红色发卡的女司书时而说着回顾过去是种愉快的过程，但，总归来说，迷思不是让罗兰十分开心的事情，脑袋和胸膛一样空虚，以至于他不自觉地开始想过去的三十多年，又无法对此发表任何意见。现在还不是可以说说关于他自己的事儿的时候，所以不管怎样都只能憋着。

因为……他妈的、干，他曾年轻气盛的时候，早就已经全部叠上了另一个人的影子了。白色的身影闪回的一瞬间他的血就烧了起来，那些他想洗掉又无法洗掉，想铭记却又难以铭记，浑浑噩噩的腐烂了的甜味搅合着的混沌片段重新落到了罗兰的身体里。他曾借着酒精大哭大笑，现在他突兀地被燃起的火烧灼，绝不是回顾的恋情的旧灰，是下作的记忆里许久没被发泄的邪念的热度。

反正那种事儿也不是第一次做了，他自暴自弃地咬了咬舌尖，没什么作用。罗兰用手背在床上来回磨蹭了一会，然后拧着肩膀靠在枕头上、把手探向了好好锢着西服裤子的皮带。皮带长出来的那端胡乱地拧巴着，就和快要从腰里面呲出来的衬衫下摆一样，抽离的时候废了他不少力气。罗兰尝试着挪动腿脚，引得埋在海绵垫子里的弹簧发出令人牙酸的一声，失去束缚的外裤滚落到腿弯皱成一团，接着被踢到耷拉了一条裤筒到床沿下面，金属搭扣还沉重地在他的膝盖上来了一下。

他扯开衬衫纽扣，撑住四角裤的松紧带，往那里面看了一眼。他不知道什么时候硬的厉害，褪去最后衣物的时候，那活儿跳出来，可耻地晃晃悠悠。罗兰握住柱体试图用手掌去平息一些骤然起来的情欲，但没有太大的用处。他很清楚自己想要的仅有那个已经不在他生活里的女人，哪怕只是幻想出来的也好。

罗兰自认为不是个擅长自我安慰的男人，虽然……“一码归一码”的信条能安慰绝大多数的事情，唯独不能解决这个。倘若说这时间上存在灵魂，那呼喊能让她回来吗？

他没撸几下身上就汗津津的，由于进行不可能工作而高速消失的脑液像是全变成了汗，一直往外冒着。该从何处想起……他手足无措，他完全记不得最后那次他们做爱时候的样子，那之后他又和一些……很多……乱七八糟的东西搞在一起，为了把她的事情抛在脑后、然而现在却又这样想要拾起。

罗兰眨了眨眼睛，他的额头上都是汗，而他不想让那种东西掉进眼睛里。领子里也蓄着汗水，休息室的空气过于停滞到了种令人窒息的程度，领带的活扣收紧到快变成上吊的绳。他向上滚动了一下视线，起初不想管的，然而艰难的呼吸迟早让他失去意识。罗兰别过脸啐了口这片不听话的破布，手慢腾腾地划过小腹，胸口，指关节磕到下巴，收紧着握住那个团皱的结，粗暴急躁地往下拽，直到在掌心勒出红痕，把领带拖到枕头边上、任由它滑脱到不知哪里去。

他的感官变迟钝了点，这算得上是件好事。

现在他的脖子空下来了。盯着没有挂上贴画的墙壁，他把左手放在喉咙上，指尖向下用力按着，想象那是个既不湿润也不黏糊、但疼痛，并且深刻到可以留下痕迹的吻。然而妻子从不那样吻他，他的指节也太过于坚硬，完全没有嘴唇的触感，就连温度都是有些冰冷的。更何况……她甚至从来没有吻过罗兰的喉结，他的记忆里没有。

他重新把手垂下来，握着安静不下来的性器，揉搓着。

回忆本身就算是走神，罗兰的身躯在床上跳动，许久没有修剪的指甲太过长了，他险些划伤自己。汗水渍得皮肤发痒，然后抓挠出红肿的长条划痕。

这压根不是爽，变相折磨而已，过去的自己折磨现在的自己，爱着爱他的人的家伙折磨他而已。

心脏过于大声地轰鸣着，以至于呼吸急促到快喘不上气。他明明早就确认过不可能有人闯进这个他可以安睡——勉勉强强算是“安睡”吧——的房间，但还是不自觉地恐惧。罗兰压根不在意这样子会不会被人看到，正常男人都会有的生理需求罢了，然而莫名的感情让他在床上跳动起来，连手都一阵痉挛般地颤抖，胳膊肘的关节“咔”的一声，酸涩的像是抽筋了一样的感觉。他几乎快要想到被她发现干这种小处男才会干的蠢事的时候，妻子嘲笑但温柔弯起的嘴角，仍然只有嘴角，看不到眼睛也看不到鼻尖，罗兰想了好几个样子的鼻梁，属于各种各样美人的鼻梁，安上去却都不太合适。

就这么算了吧，罗兰从浆糊了的脑子里翻出来这个选项，可他舍不得好不容易才抓住的片刻清醒的回忆。体温也高的要命，比起台高度工作了的机器引擎也好不了多少。他很少带着一身臭汗地回家，虽然妻子总会招呼他去洗澡，还贴心地叠好浴巾，可是图书馆的生活不会施舍他这些，最多是一盆从头淋下来的冷水。他该去冲个冷水澡冷静下来……冷水澡……妈的，罗兰身上快湿透了，却不想用冷水澡强行中断这一切。

他摩擦到手和那里都泛出刺痛，在那乏味的自我慰藉里，他寻找着属于过去的虚影。如果她在的话，会怎么做……罗兰答不上来，会抱着他吧，至少他不会感觉到这种难以启齿的痛。

如果可以的话，回来吧，哪怕一个瞬间也可以，他默念着，用仅剩的脑液想着。那时候罗兰感觉到腰间和脸侧一阵冰凉，他觉得像是被熟悉的轮廓从背后抱住，妻子纤细的手覆盖上来。其实不过是体液蒸发之后的寒意而已，他的一部分大脑如此分析，而另一部分大脑情愿相信这是她的怀抱。相信她把下巴搁在罗兰的肩头，握着他的手腕，舒展他的十指，贴着硬挺的热物套弄，没有好多少、至少比毫无章法的乱怼舒服一些。他想活动胳膊反拥上她，却感觉不到手脚的存在。

罗兰只能含混地叫着妻子的名字，然而出口的到底是怎样的话和单词他自己都听不清楚，耳朵边上除了由他自己而产生的隆隆以外，他连自己的声音都听不清楚。多半是夹着喘息的、没有实际意义的东西，因为他感觉每次吐露的都和上一句不完全一样，可能是错觉，也可能是在抱怨、也可能是在咒骂——反正本质上都是自言自语。他想不起来自己对妻子那时候告白说了些什么，在那些夜里又倾诉过什么，或许那种场合那种事情从来都没有发生过，因为言语在这座都市里是比玻璃和冰片更加脆弱不堪一碰即碎的东西，所以、罗兰只能把积压在脑袋里的东西塞进肚子，变成良久之后呼出的一口热腾暧昧的浊气。

抬起眼睛，他别过头想要和穿过时间回到身边的人对视，但她的面容一片空白，下一瞬间，盖上了一副陌生的五官，下下个瞬间，是另一副。

那是他自己构造的，他一下子反应过来，罗兰见过了太多的人。无数的眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴、眉毛和耳朵，他拼了一副又一副，没有一副对的上视线里妻子的本身。然后，她的脸被抹去了，变成和墙壁一样的空白，说不出哪个部件又属于谁，谁都不是。

还给他啊——妻子的脸，然而已经在多年以前就失去了，连同那个意气风发的罗兰一起。

分不清到底是梦境还是现实，有说法说梦里的人都是没有脸的，那这样和做梦大抵也没有太多区别。

可是他不想看这样的梦。不想看到那白色的长发，白色的刘海下面，那没有五官的脸。他愈是想描绘出来，就愈是找不到，愈是难以想象，虽然罗兰知道他的妻子确实地存在过，此刻却无法从那里翻找出她曾存在过的证明。他想到了空无一人的他们的家，会去的后巷的小餐馆，乃至于还冒着热气的葱饼，最后、是没有脸的女人。罗兰意识到这就是真实的最后了，但他仍然没有得到任何慰藉和满足，除了痛苦以外别无他物、他还想继续看着，然而现实和想象终究是存在偏差的。

意识到那种偏差的瞬间，他的后背冷了下来。索然无味。

什么都没有了，就连一起走过的街道这样没有什么特别意义的物件都消失了痕迹。

他有些急躁地搜刮脑海但一无所获，妻子仿佛来过又离开了，走时还带上了幻影的门，他现在什么都想不到了。编造出来的东西消散了，罗兰低下头，看到自己的手，两腿之间的玩意儿还硬着，他骂不出来、说不出来、哭不出来，口水和汗混在一起往下淌，淌进大敞着的领口里面。他还是热，情欲的热潮没有随着回来的理智退去，罗兰僵硬地重新活动着手指包覆上去，除了机械地解决残局以外他别无选择。他呛了一声，然后是长久的、直到胸口发出锈蚀了的锯片拉动切割一样的疼痛和声音的咳嗽。

当他的两手沾染上腥膻的白浊的时候，罗兰感觉腹腔里早就被乱七八糟地搅碎了，眼前一片目眩，没有快感，只有比浸泡他的汗水更加浓厚的悲伤，无能为力。

他没有想过要这样自己给自己收尾，这太狼狈了、狼狈又卑微。


End file.
